


Aku Menikah Dengan Seorang Bidadari

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Renji, mimpinya yang jadi nyata adalah saat bidadarinya akhirnya jatuh ke pelukannya dan menjadi istrinya. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku Menikah Dengan Seorang Bidadari

**Aku Menikah Dengan Seorang Bidadari**

**Summary:**

**Bagi Renji, mimpinya yang jadi nyata adalah saat bidadarinya akhirnya jatuh ke pelukannya dan menjadi istrinya. AU.**

**Disclaimer : Saya bahkan tidak punya komik Bleach barang satu volume pun. Jadi bagaimana mungkin saya punya hak cipta Bleach? Apakah seseorang yang biasanya meminjam komik temannya punya fulus banyak dan sanggup membeli hak cipta manga dan anime ini? Tidak, dong. Maka, Bleach hanya milik Mas Kubo Tite saja.**

**Warning : Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

.-.-.

Renji menyerahkan secarik kertas yang disobek dari buku tulisnya pada Momo. Si kertas itu telah kucel karena Renji meremasnya dan akhirnya berbentuk gumpalan sebesar kepalan tangannya.

Momo, yang mejanya di sebelah bocak berambut merah itu, tersenyum senang. Tapi belum sempat dia membukanya, Renji keburu berbisik dengan suara keras. "Jangan diperlihatkan pada Rukia, lho," katanya memperingatkan.

"Iya, janji deh," balas Momo meyakinkan. Dengan semangat Momo dan Orihime membaca tulisan cakar ayam Renji. Suara cekikikan tersembur dari mulut mereka begitu selesai membaca.

Rukia, dua bangku di depan Momo dan Renji, menoleh penasaran. Tentu saja telinganya menangkap peringatan Renji. Bisikan Renji sama lirihnya dengan teriakan cempreng Grimmjow, ketua kelas berisik berambut biru elektrik.

"Ada apa, Momo?" tanyanya heran.

Bukannya menjawab, Momo dan Orihime –yang duduk di antara Rukia dan Momo- malah terkikik semakin keras.

"Sori, Rukia-chan, kami tidak bisa bilang. Ini rahasia sih," sahut Orihime jahil.

"Heeh, Renji bilang kita tidak boleh bilang bilang, lho," Momo menimpali.

Rukia terusik, tapi gadis kecil itu masih sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya. Toh lama-lama pasti Orihime atau Momo akan memberitahunya juga.

"Itu lho, Rukia, Renji bilang kalau kau seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit," teriak Szayel dari balik punggung Renji.

Momo ber'shhttt' ria sedang Renji mendesis marah.

"Aku lihat sih, tadi kau nulis apa," komentar Szayel cuek.

"Szayel-kun, harusnya kan kau tidak membocorkan rahasia ini," protes Momo galak.

"Rukia-chan jadi tahu, nih," tambah Orihime polos.

Wajah Rukia bahkan tidak berkedut.  _Oh, jadi itu yang Renji tulis,_  batinnya dalam hati. Sejak naik ke kelas lima, teman-temannya memang senang menggoda Renji. Lazimnya anak kelas lima SD, rahasia umum tentang siapa naksir siapa bisa merebak ke seantero kelas, atau bahkan seluruh penjuru sekolah. Rukia pernah mendengar selentingan Renji suka padanya. Tapi dasar anak dengan pikiran polos dan lugu, Rukia tidak memberikan reaksi.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah berteman sejak kelas satu. Kalau dihitung, sudah lima tahun Renji dan Rukia sekelas. Rukia menyukai Renji, secara harfiah tidak benci. Boleh saja anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu agak pintar, tapi sayang, polosnya nyaris tidak ketulungan. Sering Rukia bersikap galak, dan nilai pelajarannya juga tidak jelek. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut hal lain, pikiran Rukia sangat sederhana. Renji suka padanya? Ya sudah.

Anak-anak lain jadi suka mengolok Renji. Biasanya Renji akan marah dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus saking malunya. Bocah itu sasaran empuk target olokan teman-temannya, karena Renji sangat ekspresif. Digoda sedikit tentang rasa sukanya pada Rukia, dijamin, Renji bakal teriak gusar. Memancing emosi Renji seenteng membalik telapak tangan. Hanya Rukia yang selamat. Malas menggoda dia, soalnya reaksinya datar.

Renji menatap punggung kecil Rukia. Anak itu sudah duduk rapi di bangkunya. Renji menghela napas, diam-diam agak kecewa. Bocah berkuncir itu tahu pasti, saat ini Rukia sedang menekuri buku pelajarannya dengan takzim. Renji tahu Rukia sadar bahwa Renji memandangnya agak berbeda. Sejauh ini, bocah bertubuh kecil itu hanya bersikap biasa. Tidak menolak, juga tidak menerima. Tidak juga menanggapi.

Apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari siswa SD kelas lima? Pacaran belum mampir ke kepala Renji. Dia suka Rukia, itu saja.

.-.-.

"Aku sebal sekali," curhat Rukia. "Kenapa sih orang-orang sibuk menjodohkanku kesana kesini? Menjengkelkan banget," geramnya dengan muka tertekuk.

Renji hanya nyengir kuda. "Nah, itu tandanya mereka masih perhatian padamu," katanya menenangkan Rukia.

"Sebentar," mata Rukia menyipit curiga. "Kau tidak akan menjodohkanku dengan siapa-gitu, kan?" tuntutnya.

"Tenang, tidak akan kok," Renji mengibaskan tangan.

Helaan napas pertanda lega keluar dari hidung Rukia.

Bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika mereka naik ke kelas enam, anak-anak tidak mengganggu Renji lagi dengan heboh. Naik tingkat ke jenjang SMP, Renji dan Rukia memiliki teman-teman baru. Tapi tetap saja pulangnya bareng, seperti saat SD. Seiring pertumbuhan dan perkembangan waktu, karakter teman-teman mereka pun berubah. Hanya Renji yang –bagi Rukia- tidak berubah. Masih kasar, pemarah, tapi juga setia. Waktu warga Seireitei kesulitan air, siapa yang mengantar Rukia mandi di pemandian dekat sungai besar Seireitei dan menungguinya dengan sabar?

Ketika akhirnya mereka kuliah di universitas berbeda dan cuma bertemu sebulan sekali, Renji tidak menjauh. Jika Renji -yang sudah beranjak mendekati dewasa awal- melihat Rukia berjalan di kejauhan, dia akan berhenti dan duduk di bangku atau gundukan terdekat. Biasanya dia akan menyapa Rukia dan bertukar kabar sebentar. Saat Rukia berlalu, barulah Renji bangkit dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Selesai kuliah, Renji berkolaborasi dengan Szayel mendirikan clothing line. Dua pemuda itu pernah jadi model. Szayel karena wajah dan rambut uniknya, dan Renji ditemukan seseorang dari agensi karena tubuhnya yang aduhai. Yang berubah dari Renji adalah intensitas nyentriknya. Sejak lulus SMA, tato mulai bertebaran di sekujur tubuhnya. Nilai jualnya sebagai model ikut meroket. Tapi karena sejak awal menjadi model bukan tujuan utamanya –hanya sampingan di sela-sela kuliah desainnya- begitu lulus dia dan Szayel memutuskan bekerja di belakang layar. Alias mendesain baju dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Keputusan mereka disesali beberapa pihak. Tapi yang paling sedih adalah Rikichi, yang menjadikan Renji sebagai role model dan mengcopy nyaris semua hal yang disukai Renji, kecuali tatonya.

Sedang Rukia bekerja di sebuah penerbit dan bekerja sebagai editor pemula. Karena tempatnya bekerja hanya berjarak lima menit jalan kaki dari toko pusat Renji dan Szayel, hampir tiap ada kesempatan Renji menjemputnya dan makan siang bersama teman-sejak-kecilnya itu. Dari situlah kedekatan mereka terus berlanjut. Sebagai teman tentunya. Hal itu membuat Rukia nyaman-nyaman saja curhat soal pacar, mantan dan rongrongan keluarganya yang gemar mengenalkan Rukia dengan pria ini itu.

"Aku heran, kau sudah kenal banyak pria, masa tidak ada yang cocok?" tanya Renji heran. Dia membuka segel minumannya kemudian meneguknya. Rukia di depannya hanya mengaduk makan siangnya.

Di samping toko Renji terhampar halaman kecil, ditumbuhi tanaman dan beberapa kursi kayu di letakkan di teras. Di sanalah biasanya dua sahabat itu makan siang. Seringnya ditemani Szayel dan Gin.

"Tidak ada," jawab Rukia lesu.

"Rukia, kau sudah pacaran berapa kali?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Beberapa kali," lagi-lagi Rukia melontarkan jawaban singkat.

"Terus, maumu laki-laki yang bagaimana?"

Rukia meletakkan sendoknya, kemudian menatap pemuda berkaus merah dan bercelana denim di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu," akunya jujur.

Renji terbelalak. "Aku sering dengar wanita kadang tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi kalau juga menyangkut soal pasangan, wah, Rukia, aku tak habis pikir," terang Renji seraya menggelengkan kepala, takjub dengan fakta yang disodorkan Rukia.

"Bukan begitu," elak Rukia. "Aku hanya merasa tidak sreg," imbuhnya sedih.

Melihat raut Rukia membuat Renji tersentuh.

"Ada tidak laki-laki yang setia, baik, dan tidak akan menyakitiku?" tanya Rukia setengah berharap.

"Ada."

Duo itu nyaris terlonjak ketika tahu-tahu Gin sudah di balik pundak Rukia. Sambil nyengir pria berambut keperakan-ungu itu menunjuk wajah tirusnya dengan jari panjang dan kurusnya.

"Aku setia, lho. Jelas aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Rukia-chan," tambah Gin berpromosi.

"Kami percaya," sergah Renji cepat. "Kau kelihatan setia, dan tidak akan membuat Rukia sedih. Tapi satu hal yang pasti..." sengaja Renji menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Gin dan Rukia kompak.

"Kau membuat Rukia takut," jujur Renji terang-terangan.

Bukannya tersinggung, wajah Gin semakin mirip rubah. Seringainya bertambah lebar, dan pelanggan setia toko Pink And Red itu membalas perkataan Renji dengan tawa.

"Aku tidak menakutkan, kok," elak Gin. "Buktinya..."

"Semua pada lari begitu melihatmu," potong Renji.

"Tidak tuh. Yachiru suka padaku."

"Karena kau gemar memberinya lolipop, Gin-san," tambah Rukia, ikut-ikutan Renji memojokkan pria tampan itu.

Begitu Gin berlalu, Rukia kembali serius. "Aku sungguh-sungguh. Carikan aku cowok, dong," pinta Rukia.

"Hmm," gumam Renji. Wajahnya tampak berpikir. "Yang baik, setia dan tidak akan menyakitimu. Ada kok."

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku."

Kali ini Rukia ternganga. "Renji, aku tidak main-main," tegurnya serius.

"Aku serius."

Rukia menelusuri wajah Renji. Tidak ada tanda-tanda gurauan di sana. Mata kecil Renji menatapnya mantap.

"Baiklah," kata Rukia pelan.

Wajah Renji berbinar. Senyumnya mengembang, jauh lebih cerah daripada kamera manapun yang pernah membidiknya.

.-.-.

Rasanya aneh berpacaran dengan sahabat sendiri. Tapi di sisi lain Rukia lega. Tidak ada kepura-puraan yang harus ditunjukkannya untuk menarik pasangannya. Dengan Renji yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil, Rukia menjadi dirinya sepenuhnya.

Tidak terasa setahun Rukia menyandang status sebagai kekasih Renji. Bahkan dalam mimpinya yang paling liar sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas Renji akan melamarnya dan menjadi suaminya.

Orang banyak bertanya, bagaimana rasanya punya suami bertubuh menjulang dan bertampang sangar sekaligus cakep? Rukia malah geli mendengarnya. Renji tidak pernah bersikap sekasar wajahnya. Bahkan Nyonya Abarai itu sangat bersyukur memiliki Renji sebagai suami.

Renji pria yang baik. Setelah menikah, dia tidak pernah absen berkencan dan nonton dengan istrinya. Dia suami yang protektif. Dia tidak membiarkan Rukia kemana-mana sendiri jika dia masih bisa mengantarnya.

Renji tidak hanya pria setia, dia suami yang sangat setia. Hanya Rukia yang dilihatnya. Selingkuh? Sejak mereka berpacaran pun, kata itu tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

Renji tidak akan menyakiti Rukia. Fisik maupun batin. Bahkan dia lebih banyak mengalah saat istrinya PMS atau moodnya sama amannya dengan gunung vulkanik hendak meletus.

.-.-.

Diam-diam pria berambut semerah api itu mengamati istrinya. Saat itu mereka menonton TV di kamar mereka. Benda itu diletakkan di meja, di samping ranjang berukuran king-size yang sedang mereka tiduri.

Renji melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Rukia. Saat sang istri merebahkan kepala di dadanya, pikiran Renji mengembara ketika mereka SD.

Jika ingat kejadian itu, Renji merasa konyol sendiri. Sewaktu kanak-kanak, dia sering mendengar sepenggal kata itu di TV, maupun buku. Rukia tidak secantik deskripsi bidadari yang diketahuinya, tapi Renji kecil tidak mengacuhkannya. Baginya, dan itu yang paling penting, Rukia adalah bidadarinya. Menggelikan sekali saat dengan lugunya dia mengungkapkan hal itu pada Momo dan Hime.

Cinta pertamanya adalah Rukia.

Istrinya adalah wanita pertama yang ditaksirnya. Semakin beranjak dewasa, rasa suka itu berubah perlahan menjadi cinta. Mimpi jadi nyata untuknya adalah ketika Rukia berubah status. Bukan lagi sebagai pacar, tapi sebagai istrinya.

Wanita yang akan mendampinginya selamanya. Selama hidupnya. Tak ada keraguan soal itu.

Bidadari itu akhirnya jatuh ke pelukannya.

Meski untuk itu butuh waktu bertahun-tahun.

Renji tersentak dari renungannya ketika kepala mungil di dadanya mendongak.

"Renji, kau tak ingin menciumku?" rayuan tergambar jelas dalam suara serak Rukia.

Tak bisa ditahan senyum menyembul dari bibir Renji.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Rukia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Napasnya menyapu bibir Renji. Remote control terlepas dari tangannya. Jari-jarinya kini mengelus pipi suaminya.

"Pasti gara-gara dorama romantis yang barusan kau tonton, ya?" goda Renji.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran. Kau tidak ingin menciumku, Suamiku?" ulang Rukia.

Tangan Renji bergerak, menyisir rambut legam Rukia dan menarik lehernya. "Sepertinya aku tak hanya akan menciummu, Istriku," balas Renji.

Rukia menyeringai sekaligus tersenyum.

Dan sebagai suami yang baik, Renji tidak akan mengingkari perkataannya. Dia tidak cuma mencium bibir Rukia. Bibirnya mendaratkan ciuman kemana-mana, dan tangan lebar protektifnya membuat Rukia menggeliat karena sentuhannya.

Dan ada hal lain yang menjadi misi Renji. Setelah menjadikan sang bidadari miliknya, misinya adalah, erm, membuat Rukia –dan dirinya- senang dan tidak akan membiarkan si bidadari kedinginan.

**The End**

.-.-.

A/N : Rambut Renji tidak mirip api. Itu hanya perumpamaan yang saya pakai.

 


End file.
